How to Mend a Broken Heart
by KurayamiMitsukai
Summary: After Raven's encounter with Malchior, her heart's broken....until a lil' grass stain decides how to fix it...raexbb


yeah, so this is a one-shot. based on a drawing i did. i guess if you guys want to see it, i can ask Hari to scan it for me...at least i think she can. so if you're interested, you can leave your e-mail in the reviews...so here it is. It takes place right after Raven's little encounter with Malchior, the dragon.

* * *

Raven closed her eyes, meditating. A scene of how she and Malchior were so "happy" together. Raven's eyes blinked open. _How can I be so stupid,_ she thought. _I should've seen through that. Why did I fall for it?_

She closed her eyes, angry at how she was. She fell for that. She thought someone actually cared for her. _But I was wrong, so why can't I get over it?_ Raven wondered. He broke her heart, and Raven left it in its shattered form.

"Raven," Starfire said from behind. "It is time for the feast of the morning." Her tone was bright and cheery, as usual. She was smiling and pulled Raven towards the table. Raven let out a cry of surprise.

"Raven, want waffles?" Cyborg asked. Raven gave an uncaring look.

"Sure," she said without feeling. "Whatever." Cyborg frowned, and so did Starfire. Cyborg plopped the soggy waffle onto Raven's plate.

"Syrup," Robin asked. Raven shook her head as she bit into the waffle. The flavor didn't seem to reach Raven; she just kept eating till the food was gone.

"Raven, is everything okay?" Beast Boy asked.

"Just great," she said, absentminded on the question and her answer. Her tone was monotonous and with no emotion.

"What's wrong with Raven?" Starfire asked when she left. "Should she not be joyous that she defeated the dreaded dragon?"

"I don't know," Cyborg said. "She's been looking kinda sad lately."

"Kinda," Beast Boy repeated. "If that's kinda sad, I don't want to see her depressed!"

"You've got a point," Robin said.

"Defeating Malchior was the problem." Beast Boy said. "Raven…Raven fell for him, she loved him." He forced the words out.

"Or so she thought," Starfire said. "He betrayed her."

"And that's why she's so depressed." Beast Boy said. "Trust me; I know how it is to feel that someone you like betrayed you." He was talking of Terra, and every one knew that. They all dipped their head.

"We're looking for a cure to bring her back," Robin said.

"That's not what I'm talking about!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "We're talking about Raven here. She's broken hearted…and she…" he stopped talking. An idea came to his mind. (This is one of the rare events that Beast Boy gets a good idea, and possibly helpful too.) "I'll be in my room." He said quickly and left.

"What's he up to?" Cyborg asked.

"More like what is he going to do?" Robin asked.

* * *

Raven glanced hesitantly at the chest again. She had wanted to send it to another dimension, but she rather not. She closed her eyes. Her eyes were damp with tears unwanted. She rubbed her eyes roughly. Her eyes must be red with all the tears burning at her eyes. She didn't want to know.

"Don't cry. Whatever I do, I shouldn't cry," she said. Time would mend a broken heart, isn't that what they said? Well whoever said that, Raven decided that he or she was a total moron.

A knock came to the door. "Raven, just open the door," came Beast Boy's voice. Raven opened the door to find Beast Boy gone, but with a present on the floor. It was wrapped in cloth. It looked kinda lumpy. She picked it up and head inside.

"From: Beast Boy," she read and unwrapped the present. Pulling the ribbon apart, it fell open. A red heart lay on her lap; it was covered with glue, bandages and tape. A card fell to the floor.

"You broke your heart, so I fixed it," the card read. Raven felt her cheeks flush and a tear rolled gently down her cheek. "Beast Boy," she whispered. So her heart was healed, because she had someone to love her back.

* * *

here it is, sorry it's so short. Then again, it's only one page and has six hundred something words. lol, well, i hope you guys enjoyed it. Sorry, not a lotta fluff, but yeah. r&r, i hope you guys like it. - Rin


End file.
